Vigorous development efforts are nowadays underway for refrigerators capable of communicating with other electronic devices. For example, conventional refrigerators may interwork with smartphones and may control storage environments using control signals received from the smartphones. As refrigerators happen to be able to communicate with external devices, their storage environments may be remotely controlled.
Conventional refrigerators receive control signals from external electronic devices and control storage environments based on the received control signals. Thus, upon remote control of a certain refrigerator, the user may directly enter a desired storage environment by way of, e.g., a smartphone, and the smartphone may send control signals generated based on the information entered by the user to the refrigerator. Therefore, the refrigerator may control storage environments based on the information entered by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.